


Якорь

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: Big Finish Audio Drama 47: Omega, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Часть ее существа была уверена, что, каким бы он ни был, Доктор всегда был Доктором. И вот новый Доктор стоял перед ней, но ей не хватало храбрости признать, что это по-прежнему он.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Навеяно аудиопьесой Big Finish «Омега», но Омега и его история здесь скорее фоном;  
> 2\. Таймлайн для Доктора и Клары – после эпизода "Глубокий вдох", для Омеги и Синтии – спустя какое-то время после событий аудиопьесы.
> 
> Выполнено для команды Хуниверс на ФБ-2014.

Доктор переключал тумблеры с ловкостью и нежностью влюбленного пианиста. Клара никогда не видела, чтобы Доктор – прежний Доктор – делал это так спокойно и рассудительно. Прежний Доктор всегда куда-то спешил, суетился, бегал вокруг консоли как подросток, дорвавшийся до любимого игрального автомата. Этот был не таким. Он вальяжно расхаживал из стороны в сторону, поправляя рычаг здесь, координаты там, но все также, словно по привычке, обходил стороной тормоза. Его лицо было спокойно и почти безмятежно, несмотря на слегка нахмуренные в задумчивости брови и перечеркнувшую лоб морщину. 

Клара задавалась вопросом: почему она до сих пор разделяет его на «нового» Доктора и «прежнего» Доктора? Ведь она давно признала в нем того повелителя времени, которого помнила и – хотя, пожалуй, не стоит произносить это вслух – любила. Временами она ловила себя на том, что, стоит ему отвернуться, принимается разглядывать его, как четырехлетний ребенок, прячась за юбку матери, разглядывает незнакомого гостя: со смесью неудержимого любопытства и непреодолимого страха. 

А Доктор смотрел на нее по-прежнему. И пусть теперь его взгляд казался суровее из-под густых бровей, а глаза – и это самое удивительное! – моложе. В них все равно была та глубина, тот омут памяти, тоски, переживаний и потерь, в который она иногда падала во сне особо темными дождливыми ночами дома. Глядя на него сквозь стекло центральной колонны, когда он, низко опустив голову, возился с консолью, о чем-то перешептываясь с ТАРДИС, она мысленно убеждала себя в том, что это он, надеясь, что однажды сумеет искренне в это поверить. И верила, когда он вдруг, словно прочитав ее мысли, вскидывался и встречался с ней пристальным сумрачным взглядом знакомо-незнакомых глаз. 

Забавно. Она видела все его лица. Все... двенадцать. Пусть она не помнила большинство своих «жизней», разбросанных по временной линии Доктора, она помнила все лица. И ни разу у нее не было никаких сложностей с тем, чтобы называть его по имени. Даже когда ее окружали трое совершенно непохожих мужчин, отзывавшихся на него. Но этого... «нового» повелителя времени было так же трудно назвать Доктором, как соврать под сывороткой правды. Было ли дело в новом цикле регенераций или в том, что те Доктора были когда-то, до него, а он навсегда заменил того, «прежнего», «настоящего» Доктора, – Клара не знала.

Доктор, кажется, это понимал и иногда, словно мысленно разговаривая сам с собой, пожимал плечами. Но молчал, видимо, решив дать ей еще немного времени.

Из задумчивости ее вывели тяжелый вздох ТАРДИС и взвывшие тормоза, ознаменовавшие материализацию. Но Доктор не спешил выходить или приглашать ее на выход: он стоял перед консолью, в задумчивости сложив руки на груди, касаясь пальцами подбородка, и глядел в пространство сквозь монитор компьютера. В полном молчании прошла пара минут.

– Где мы? – наконец отважилась спросить она, пытаясь заглянуть в монитор через плечо Доктора.

Мелькавшие на экране символы не говорили ей ровным счетом ничего и были больше похожи на набор букв, цифр и знаков, чем на какой-либо язык. Даже инопланетный.

– Извини, пришлось отклониться от маршрута, – он мгновенно вышел из задумчивости, как делал всегда, когда она задавала какой-либо вопрос, видимо, радуясь возможности поговорить. – Моя маленькая... церемония. Традиция, если хочешь. Прилетаю сюда в начале каждой регенерации, чтобы... припомнить кое-что. Странно, – он слегка нахмурился, изучая свои ботинки блуждающим взглядом и неловко улыбаясь уголком рта. – Ни разу не прилетал сюда с кем-то. Не приходилось объяснять. Не думал, что это будет так трудно.

– Ты всегда прилетал сюда один? – Клара вздернула бровь. – А как же Эми Понд? Мне казалось, в начале ты не расставался с ней ни разу.

«Не то, что со мной», – невольно подумала она.

– Всегда вырывал время. Когда они были заняты. Когда решали отдохнуть с семьей. Съездить на космический курорт... в медовый месяц...

Он умолк, словно наступив на больную мозоль. Клара прокашлялась, чувствуя себя все более неуютно от мысли, что слышать откровения этого Доктора как-то... странно. 

– Почему же ты взял меня с собой?

– Тебя не с кем было оставить, – усмехнулся он, давая понять, что шутит. Клара улыбнулась, но его усмешка тут же погасла, и голос посерьезнел. – Мне кажется, кому-то уже пора узнать.

– И где же мы? – снова спросила она.

Доктор поднял голову, оглядел ТАРДИС, остановил взгляд на экране монитора, отражавшего теперь вид снаружи: мало чем примечательный участок космоса с далекими звездами и протянувшимся слева направо поясом астероидов. Картинка слегка рябила, время от времени вздрагивая от помех.

– Памятное место. По другу, которого давно нет.

– Могила, – поняла Клара, и в горле вдруг пересохло. – Ты навещаешь могилу.

Он невесело усмехнулся.

– Странно, правда?

Клара не ответила. Это было действительно... странно. Доктор, посещающий могилу давно умершего друга... Доктор, стоящий над серым камнем с букетом цветов, Доктор, разговаривающий с буквами, выточенным на мраморе... или со звездами, сложенными в слова. Все это казалось абсолютно нереальным.

И, однако же, он это делал. Каждый из них.

Доктор наконец оторвался от консоли, подошел к двери и распахнул ее, остановившись у порога и опершись о косяк плечом. На фоне огромного космоса он выглядел сутулым, нескладным и усталым. Клара подошла ближе и встала за его спиной, переводя взгляд с напряженного седого затылка на черный провал холодного космоса, ставшего кому-то последним пристанищем. Она могла только гадать, что здесь произошло.

– Твой друг... кем он был? – спросила она, полагая, что раз Доктор привез ее сюда потому что «кто-то должен узнать», значит, он готов рассказать. 

Он вздрогнул.

– Друг? Я так сказал? – он помотал головой. – Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Никогда. Не друг. Враг? Нет. Так его тоже не назовешь. Скажем так: мы прошли вместе через один ад, и я чувствую, что за это кое-чем ему обязан.

Клара нахмурилась. Слово «ад» звучало далеко не привлекательно. 

Но Доктор продолжал, то ли желая выговориться, то ли чувствуя напряжение спутницы.

– Он был великим повелителем времени. Он сделал нас теми, кем мы являемся. Он... Можно сказать, он создал нашу расу. Но сам жестоко пострадал за это. Он потерял разум, но остался собой. И однажды совершил чудовищную ошибку и оказался снедаем чувством вины. Чудовищным чувством вины за геноцид целой расы. Хотя это чувство вины должен был испытывать только я. Оно погубило его и почти свело с ума. А виноват в этом я.

Он вдруг обернулся и пристально посмотрел в глаза Кларе. В его взгляде было столько странного ледяного безумия, что она едва удержалась, чтобы не отшатнуться. Но ее остановила скорбь, сверкающая в глубине этих голубых глаз.

– Я по недосмотру совершил геноцид, а расплачивались за это мы оба. 

Клара промолчала, только положила руку ему на плечо. Что тут можно было сказать? Когда речь идет о бедах такого масштаба, дежурное «ты не виноват» как-то неуместно. А представить себе, что мог чувствовать Доктор, чтобы понять, что бы она сама хотела услышать в такой ситуации, было просто невозможно.

Доктор чуть заметно кивнул, улыбнувшись уголком рта, и снова повернулся лицом к сверкающим вдали звездам, плавающим в тягучем киселе иссиня-черного безвоздушного пространства.

– Ты был примером для меня во многом, Омега, – проговорил он в пустоту, и Кларе вдруг показалось, что не так глупо выглядит человек, разговаривающий с могилой. Она сама часто навещала могилу матери и часами разговаривала с ней, рассказывая обо всем на свете. И о Докторе тоже. Но в глубине души все равно чувствовала себя нелепо. 

Доктор, разговаривающий с мерцающими звездами, ставшими чьим-то погребальным костром, нелепо не выглядел. Он выглядел, как человек на исповеди, снимающий с души груз вины и чувствующий при этом физическое освобождение.

– Ты был моим создателем, если уж на то пошло. И, кажется, в тот, последний день, я тебе это говорил, хоть и без уважения, с которым бы хотел. Ты всегда вызывал восхищение и страх, и я не был исключением, хотя мешал твоим безумным мстительным планам не один раз. Ты был... Омегой. Создателем Ока Гармонии. Строителем будущего повелителей времени. И их заклятым врагом. 

Он помолчал, глядя в пространство постепенно проясняющимся взглядом. Клара отошла от него и, прислонившись к косяку двери по другую руку, обнимая ладонями теплую деревянную поверхность, смотрела вперед, на недалекий пояс астероидов, едва заметно танцевавший в хороводе вокруг них. Она слушала медленно и равномерно текущий голос Доктора, и ей казалось, что он стал прежним. Тем самым хорошо знакомым юношей, в которого она влюбилась. Юношей со старыми-старыми глазами и глубокой мудростью в голосе. 

– Иногда я думаю, правильно ли ты поступил, взорвав ту звезду, – продолжал он, незаметно для себя растянув губы в широкой улыбке. – Правильно ли ты сделал, подарив нам эту почти бесконечную власть, божественную силу, которая, по-моему, чаще насмехается над нами, чем покоряется нам. Ты создал повелителей времени, дав им мощь, чтобы управлять воронкой. И эта мощь уничтожила их, как магнитом притянув могущественных врагов. Смогли бы мы изменить Вселенную, не появись ты со своими безумными идеями? Мы были гениями. Но не были Богами. 

Последнее слово прозвучало с таким отвращением, что Клара невольно бросила на него взгляд. Доктор слегка поморщился, но лицо его мгновенно разгладилось, а в глазах проступила какая-то грусть.

– Глупо задаваться такими вопросами, зная, что нет более запретной фиксированной точки, чем день, когда ты и Вандекириан сгинули в созданной вами же черной дыре. Тот день стал призраком, изредка посещавшим своих потомков в страшных историях и легендах, пока не обрел плоть...

Доктор продолжал, выговаривая то, что накипело у него на душе за... сколько? Триста лет? Но внимание Клары вдруг привлекло неясное движение в относительной близости от них. Она пристально всматривалась в ту часть космоса слева от зависшей ТАРДИС, но не видела ровным счетом ничего. Вдруг глубокую синеву перечеркнул луч света, который вспыхнул и тут же погас за сотую долю секунды, невидимую глазу. Она бы ничего не заметила, если бы в той точке не возник странный белесый туман, как дым от вспыхнувшей и вмиг сгоревшей серы. Словно издалека до слуха донесся странный знакомый жужжащий звук.

– Что это? – спросила она и тут же повысила голос, убедившись в том, что этот туман вполне реален. – Доктор, ты это видишь?

– В конце концов, это я виноват в том, что случилось тогда, – продолжал Доктор, не слыша ее. – Я твой должник. Если бы я мог чем-то отплатить…

– Доктор?

– Не сейчас, Клара, – прошептал он, закрывая глаза, словно сбился с мысли. – О чем я…

– Но…

Она не успела договорить. Воздух разорвался тяжелым звучным набатом Монастырского Колокола, заставившим путешественников во времени подскочить от испуга. ТАРДИС вздрогнула и накренилась вперед, Клару, не успевшую ни за что ухватиться, потянуло вниз, и она зависла над черной пропастью, балансируя на мысочках и размахивая руками, словно это могло спасти от падения, когда угол между твоим телом и полом – а точнее, бездонным космосом – стремительно уменьшается.

Тяжелая рука Доктора легла на ее плечо и потянула назад. По инерции Клара завалилась, прижавшись к его плечу, испуганно цепляясь за лацкан пиджака и чувствуя обвивающую плечи руку. Ей вдруг остро захотелось остаться в этом положении, в тепле и безопасности, вдали от черной бездны, развернувшейся под ногами и медленно двигавшейся по кругу вслед за вертящейся машиной времени.

Но в то же мгновение Доктор отпустил ее и ринулся внутрь корабля, к консоли, переливающейся тревожными огнями. Он прильнул к монитору сканера, лихорадочно переключая рычаги.

– Что происходит? – почти крикнула Клара, намертво вцепляясь в перила.

– Пространственное возмущение, – ответил он, бросаясь обратно к двери и едва не выпав из корабля – так быстро он бежал. Окружающее их пространство перестало вертеться, но пол под ногами ощутимо подрагивал, словно под ним назревало маленькое землетрясение… если бы тут была земля. – Я стабилизировал ТАРДИС, но что-то мешает нам дематериализоваться.

Перекрывая тревожный звон Монастырского Колокола, до них донесся так хорошо знакомый обоим звук ТАРДИС. Клара подошла к дверям и выглянула наружу, пытаясь уловить, откуда он исходит.

– Но, если мы не можем дематериализоваться, то откуда… – продолжал Доктор.

– Смотри! – крикнула Клара, наконец найдя, что искала: большое белое облако тумана, медленно расползавшееся теперь уже справа от них. Оно становилось все гуще, постепенно приобретая некое подобие формы.

Тряска становилась все сильнее. Из консоли вылетело несколько злых искр, но Доктор не обратил на это внимания. Его взгляд был прикован к белому пятну, уже начавшему светиться и ставшему похожим на…

– Корабль? – спросила Клара, не веря своим глазам. – Это корабль возникает из ниоткуда? Под этот звук? Это ТАРДИС?

– Нет, – проговорил Доктор, когда наконец проступили очертания корабля. Звон, грохот, тряска, визг тревожных сирен и скрип тормозов чужой ТАРДИС вдруг резко оборвались, и космос погрузился в глубокую тишину. Он отшатнулся назад, на лице его был написан искренний, непередаваемый ужас. – Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет. Этого не может быть.

Обретя форму, чужой корабль все еще оставался полупрозрачным, и Клара могла увидеть за ним пояс астероидов. Но, тем не менее, каждая деталь огромного космического судна была ясно видна. Он был велик. И невероятно красив. От него веяло какой-то опасностью, хотя она все равно не понимала, чего мог так испугаться бесстрашный повелитель времени.

В повисшей тишине едва слышный голос Доктора прозвучал, как звук удара.

– _«Эвридика»…_

В тот же момент вдруг проснулся коммуникатор. Издав несколько скрипов и взвыв помехами, он вдруг разразился низким хриплым голосом, носящим тот оттенок угрозы, который всегда отличал властных людей. Доктор на ватных ногах подошел к консоли и встал у монитора. Клара, следуя за ним по пятам, остановилась позади, заглядывая через его плечо.

С экрана на них со светлой, практически мальчишеской улыбкой, которая, однако, была слишком радушной, чтобы казаться искренней, смотрел мужчина со светлыми волосами и юным лицом. 

– Доктор! – произнес он тем же низким голосом, который так не шел его внешности. – Как приятно видеть, что ты присоединился к нам. 

Клару осенило. Она поняла, откуда знала это лицо.

– Доктор… это же ты! Я… помню. Это ты.

– Это не я, – произнес Доктор тихо, еще не отойдя от изумления. Он на мгновение обернулся, чтобы встретиться с ней взглядом. – Не обманывайся этой внешностью. Это… Омега.

Клара на мгновение растерялась.

– Ты же сказал, что он мертв!

– Я сказал «больше нет», а не «мертв». Это большая разница.

– Почему он выглядит как ты?

Омега тепло улыбался, глядя на Доктора с экрана, и терпеливо ждал.

– Долгая история. Если совсем коротко – он был заперт в другой Вселенной, из которой не было выхода, использовал мои биометрические данные… _украденные_ биометрические данные, – Доктор бросил на человека на экране быстрый укоряющий взгляд, на что тот, поджав губы, невинно пожал плечами, – чтобы скопировать мое тело и перенестись в него, но помимо тела получил и частицу моего разума. Не удивляйся, если он начнет говорит на два голоса.

– О, не волнуйся на этот счет, Доктор, – отозвался Омега внезапно смягчившимся голосом, ставшим на тон повыше, но не потерявшим угрожающих ноток. – У меня было много столетий, чтобы привыкнуть к… тебе. Я еще тебя удивлю.

– Я удивлен уже тем, что ты до сих пор жив. Разве пространственная нестабильность не должна была на тебя повлиять? И зачем ты вернулся?

– Я не вернулся, – ухмыльнулся Омега. – Я все еще там, где мир подобен глине в моих руках.

Доктор вскинул брови.

– Но… как…

– Телепатическая связь между твоей ТАРДИС и «Эвридикой». Ты оставил след, когда пытался стабилизировать ее.

Доктор бросил быстрый взгляд наружу.

– А «Эвридика»?

– Остаточный образ.

Клара не могла не заметить, как плечи Доктора расслабились, когда прозвучали эти слова.

– Знаешь, я польщен, – продолжил Омега с ехидной улыбкой на губах, которая отнюдь не красила украденное им лицо. – То, что ты говорил… было очень пылко.

– Ты слышал?

– О, моя связь с этим местом гораздо сильнее, чем ты думаешь. Оно резонирует с «Эвридикой» сильнее, чем горстка белых звезд.

Доктор замялся. Читая эти речи над «могилой» Омеги, он никак не рассчитывал, что его и в самом деле услышат.

– Что ж, брать свои слова назад я не собираюсь. И? Что ты думаешь?

Омега скривил губы.

– Думаю, что тебе стоит произносить поменьше пафосных речей, а вместо этого пойти и продолжить что-то делать с данной тебе божественной силой, – наставительно и с некоторым пренебрежением сказал он. К удивлению Клары, Доктор вдруг кивнул.

– Кстати. Что значит «эта мощь уничтожила их»?

Доктор опустил голову. Несмотря на то, что он узнал о повелителях времени и Галлифрее, ему все еще было тяжело вспоминать об этом. Чувство вины терзало его четыре сотни лет. Такие вещи не забываются быстро.

– Секреты управления временем очень скоро стали интересовать другие продвинутые расы. Была война. Страшнее этой войны Вселенная не знала. Совет возродил Рассилона, и тот едва не погубил всех. Обе стороны понесли огромные потери. Галлифрей заперт в карманной Вселенной, из которой нет выхода.

Омега задумался, хотя улыбка все равно не сходила с его губ.

– Вот как. Значит, Рассилон и Совет оказались так глупы, как я и предполагал.

Доктор обреченно вздохнул. Старые распри Омеги и Рассилона были бессмертны, как и они сами.

– Зачем ты здесь, Омега? На установление подобной связи тратится огромное количество энергии, которое дорого обходится даже тебе. Вряд ли ты сделал это, чтобы сказать привет… – Доктор вдруг запнулся, словно вспомнив что-то важное. – Постой. Синтия. Она пережила перемещение?

Впервые за все время разговора улыбка Омеги померкла, а на лицо наползла тень.

– Да, – в неожиданном смятении сказал он. – Корабль шел на огромной скорости. Перемещение оказалось быстрым, нам повезло. Но я здесь именно из-за нее. Чтобы отправить ее назад.

Доктор вздернул бровь.

– Назад? Разве вы не хотели навсегда уйти в подвластный тебе мир и жить там вечно? Разве ты не… испытываешь к ней чувств?

– Что, для тебя так невероятно, что великий и ужасный Омега способен полюбить, что ты даже не можешь произнести это слово?! – вдруг вспылил Омега, бросив в Доктора яростный взгляд. Но ярость его быстро погасла, и он отвел глаза.

Доктор поежился. Омега изменился, и он никак не мог понять, что было хуже: хладнокровный тиран и гениальный ученый с оттенком безумия и завышенным честолюбием, которое так легко было уязвить, или эта странная помесь Омеги и Доктора, разъяренная и испуганная одновременно. Или он действительно справился с раздвоением личности, как утверждал. Или окончательно сошел с ума.

– Что произошло? – наконец спросил Доктор.

Омега бросил взгляд куда-то назад и понизил голос.

– Вандекириан.

Доктор дернулся, как от удара. В голосе Омеги звучал едва слышный оттенок страха. Его невозможно было бы заметить, если бы это имя не было произнесено чистым, молодым и дрожащим от напряжения голосом Доктора.

Клара подалась вперед, разобрав имя, которое уже слышала из уст повелителя времени.

– Вандекириан? – переспросил Доктор, то ли проверяя, не ослышался ли он, то ли давая Омеге понять, что ждет продолжения.

– Отпечаток его разума тоже пережил возвращение. Не знаю, почему. Я надеялся, что все это был лишь эффект этой части космоса. Но, может быть, он слишком долго воздействовал на нее. И он все чаще захватывает над ней контроль. Чем ближе я нахожусь, тем злее он становится. А Синтия даже не подозревает о его существовании и требует моего присутствия. Вандекириан уничтожает все на своем пути. За считанные часы он разрушает все, что я создаю за недели! Он едва не убил меня – а поверь, это очень трудно сделать с богом, в буквальном смысле слова формирующим окружающий мир при помощи одной лишь мысли. Синтия слабеет.

– И ты хочешь, чтобы она вернулась сюда. Где не будет тебя, – догадался Доктор, внезапно почувствовав нечто вроде уважения к намерениям тирана. – Где Вандекириан наконец успокоится.

– Неприятно это признавать – опять – но мне нужна помощь, Доктор.

Тот сложил руки на груди, касаясь большим пальцем подбородка.

– И ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе?

Омега запнулся, глядя на него исподлобья. Выговорить следующие слова ему было заметно нелегко.

– Я _прошу_ , чтобы ты помог мне. Я мог бы надавить на твою совесть и припомнить тебе твои собственные слова о том, что, в каком-то смысле, ты мой должник. Но за годы существования с… хм… тобой, я понял, что попросить будет гораздо эффективнее.

Доктор вдруг усмехнулся. 

– Связь должна быть идеальной, – проговорил он, касаясь пальцем губы. – Это не просто перемещение через воронку. Вселенная антиматерии – это серьезно.

На лице Омеги на мгновение промелькнуло выражение радости, но он быстро подавил его, словно оно могло навредить его репутации.

– Я дам тебе все, что нужно, – проговорил он, опустив взгляд и вводя какую-то информацию. Экран погас, и вместо изображения Омеги на нем побежали длинные цепочки кодов, цифр, знаков, неузнаваемых символов, в которых уже через мгновение Клара окончательно запуталась. Доктор, напротив, в изумлении вскинул брови.

– Не может быть, – выдохнул он. На губах его медленно расползлась почти счастливая улыбка. – Это… гениально!

Где-то на фоне бесконечных символов язвительно фыркнул Омега.

– Помни, с кем разговариваешь, Доктор! – проговорил он, и на миг голос его казался не совсем таким, как прежде. Он вдруг стал ниже, грубее, более хриплым, более мужественным, более старым. – Я не какой-нибудь недоучка из Академии!

– Да-да, конечно, – задумчиво пробормотал Доктор, хотя он, похоже, уже ничего вокруг не слышал. Все его внимание поглотили бегущие по монитору строчки.

Он внезапно опустился на корточки и полез куда-то под консоль. Тонко зажужжала отвертка, послышался металлический звон, Доктор пробормотал что-то невразумительное и окончательно умолк, видимо, погрузившись в работу.

Зная, что он не позовет, пока она не понадобится, Клара села в кресло, сцепив руки в замок и внимательно разглядывая его согнутую спину. Ее невеселые мысли снова возвратились к воспоминаниям о прежних Докторах. 

Она не помнила, при каких обстоятельствах встречала их всех. На это, пожалуй, не хватило бы целой жизни и хрупкой головки одной юной земной девочки. Но образы его… их… ярко отпечатались в памяти.

Может быть, нехорошо было сравнивать его с другими, но она просто ничего не могла с собой поделать. Часть ее существа была уверена, что, каким бы он ни был, Доктор всегда был Доктором, одним и тем же мужчиной, одним и тем же повелителем времени. Но, с другой стороны, как же так получалось, что с каждым новым обликом менялись не только его характер, голос, манеры, но даже ценности претерпевали, пусть не такие значительные, но все же изменения?

Седой и старый Доктор был ворчливым стариком, на первый взгляд не желавшим вообще никаких приключений и проблем, хотя обычно и был их инициатором. Но он относился ко всем окружающим с нежностью и заботой, которой некоторые из них иногда даже не стоили. Он был как дедушка, ее собственный дедушка, которого она так плохо знала и которого запомнила только по его мягким рукам и доброму смеху. Но все же тот, первый, Доктор был именно таким.

Другой, тот клоун в мешковатом пиджаке, был как взрослый ребенок: несерьезный, дурашливый, иногда совершенно непонятный и необъяснимый. Его действия, его идеи, его планы были абсолютно непостижимы ни для кого, включая его спутников. Но, несмотря на все это, она видела, что под маской глупости прячется страшный смертоносный вулкан, опасный зверь, которого лучше не спускать с цепи.

Был и тот, который под личиной ученого скрывал мальчишескую тягу к изучению всего – от сложных инопланетных технологий, не дающихся умам лучших земных инженеров, до самых простых растений и трав, которые водятся в каждом дворе. Боевые искусства, актерское мастерство, химия, физика, литература – все давалось ему с удивительной легкостью, но все это не занимало его ума полностью, уступая место главной цели: его ТАРДИС.

Был тот, чьи моральные устои постоянно претерпевали немыслимые изменения. Тот, чья жестокость и воинственность была у всех на виду, но чем больше ты проводил с ним времени, тем меньше обращал на нее внимание. Он словно гипнотизировал своей улыбкой, заставляя окружающих верить ему безоговорочно… ну, или почти. И при этом всегда был искренен.

Она помнила и того светловолосого юношу-Доктора, чей облик перенял Омега. Он был улыбчивым и светлым, позитивным, всегда с приподнятым настроением. Он был храбрым почти до самоотречения и ранимым, как девушка или ребенок. И эта самая ранимость, казалось, с самого начала его существования сохранилась в его глазах, в которых постоянно были написаны сожаление, тревога и страх за тех, кто слишком сильно сближался с ним. Страх обоснованный. И, возможно, он был первым, кто осознал его на самом деле.

Был и другой, тот, что не умел уходить в себя, но скрывал гораздо больше остальных. Доктор, не обладавший вкусом ни в одежде, ни в ценностях. Так часто менявший свои взгляды, так часто менявший себя, что от этих перемен кружилась голова. Он мог быть одновременно самодовольным и отреченным, эгоистичным до самолюбия и заботливым до самозабвения. И грань между этими его свойствами была очень размыта.

Был еще и забавный старичок, не расстававшийся с зонтиком, словно тот был главным инструментом в его деле. Ворчливый и разбитной в одно и то же время, он был невероятно самоуверен, почти до безрассудности. Но эта уверенность заражала всех вокруг, и рядом с ним почти не существовало страха. Как трудно было заставить его привыкнуть к тебе, также тяжело было потом вырвать себя из его сердец.

Она с трудом помнила высокого и статного Доктора с большими грустными глазами. Он казался почти недоступным, далеким, мечтавшим о чем-то запредельном. Может быть, даже видевшим свет звезд каким-то другим, более ярким, живым, словно рассказывающим что-то. Таким он был до того, как узнал, что поджидает его впереди. До того, как боль, кровь, смерть исказили его, стерли эти звездные истории из памяти, смазали черты мечтательности с его лица, заменив их отчаянием, покорностью и желанием сдаться перед властью этой чудовищной войны.

Усталый мужчина с глупыми торчащими ушами. Он мог улыбаться одними губами, не допуская улыбку к глазам, но лишь рядом с теми, кому доверял. Он был закрыт, замкнут в своей раковине, словно она одна могла уберечь его от пережитых и потерянных жизней. Словно только там ничто не могло его ранить. Хотя при этом он, казалось, вовсе не замечал крохотных трещин, сквозь которые все еще просачивались тревоги и страхи.

Остальных она помнила слишком хорошо, встретив их уже в этой жизни. Старик, отрекшийся от самого себя, но сохранивший благородство, чтобы признаться в этом. Повелитель времени, жалевший о каждом совершенном шаге, но шедший вперед ради блага других. Оглядывавшийся вокруг в поисках теплой руки, которая бы поддержала его, но не находивший ее.

Мужчина с острым взглядом и стершейся, словно изношенной, улыбкой. Он тоже шел вперед, но уже потому, что назад идти было некуда. Он вечно вспоминал, вечно жалел, истязая себя, нанося себе непоправимый вред. Но это самобичевание заставляло его жалеть других. Оно вызывало в его душе любовь ко всем, кто его окружал, и заставляло бросаться в другую крайность – острое, почти болезненное желание спасать всех и всегда. Он был храбр и могущественен, но слаб и тонок настолько, что его легко можно было сломать.

И, наконец, Доктор. Ее Доктор. Тот, которого она встретила и полюбила. Доктор, пытавшийся найти ту самую раковину и залезть в нее опять, но не выдерживавший в ней и пары минут. Доктор, который отрицанию и самобичеванию предпочел забвение, думая, что хоть это сможет его уберечь. Он износился целиком – изнутри и снаружи, и заменил свою искреннюю улыбку новой, свежей и широкой, но нечасто доходившей до глаз. Доктор, в котором смешались все Доктора, которых ей доводилось видеть: дурашливость со всезнанием, храбрость с нерешительностью, самоубийственное самоотречение с эгоизмом. Он словно был квинтэссенцией всех когда-либо живших Докторов.

И вот новый Доктор стоял перед ней, но ей не хватало храбрости признать, что это по-прежнему он. В каждом из них было что-то, что делало их Доктором. Что-то, за что можно было зацепиться. Может быть, ей всего лишь надо было найти это что-то в его новом облике и характере. Какой-то якорь, который удержал бы ее рядом с ним, заставил взглянуть на него по-прежнему.

Но пока что она не могла его найти. 

– Омега? Что ты делаешь? – раздался вдруг звонкий женский голос. Клара подняла глаза на экран, встала и подошла ближе. Символы исчезли, снова вернулось изображение. Омега повернулся к ним спиной, а прямо перед ним, скрытая в полутени, стояла невысокая черноволосая женщина. Ее длинные волосы густой волной ложились на плечи. Она беспокойно переводила взгляд с лица мужчины на экран и обратно, и в синих глазах сверкала почти лихорадочная тревога.

– Я отправляю тебя назад, Синтия, – твердо сказал он, даже не запнувшись. Такая уверенность, даже жесткость, совершенно не шла его юному лицу и мягкому голосу.

– Что? Почему? – на ее лице вдруг промелькнул страх. Омега собирался повернуться обратно, но женщина бросилась к нему, хватая за плечи. Он быстро, почти машинально перехватил ее запястья, словно готовясь защищаться, и, хоть это длилось лишь мгновение, короткое настолько, что она даже не успела ничего почувствовать, Клара успела заметить, как поспешно он смягчил хватку, чтобы не причинить Синтии боль.

– Ты нездорова. Тебе нужна помощь. И я не смогу тебе помочь.

Она упрямо покачала головой.

– Ты все время говоришь это, но я прекрасно себя чувствую. Я не больна. Я…

– Не спорь, – устало проговорил Омега. Услышав легкий шорох внизу, Клара опустила глаза и успела поймать быстрый взгляд Доктора. Не прерывая своего занятия, он пристально, но с какой-то странной грустью наблюдал за их словесной перепалкой.

– Но я не хочу уходить! – продолжала возражать женщина. Голос ее задрожал, словно она уже готова была заплакать. – Я хочу остаться с тобой! 

– Синтия… – выдохнул Омега, и Клара вдруг ощутила легкое покалывание в горле, словно оттуда рвался глубокий тоскливый вздох. В произнесенном им имени было столько нетерпения, возмущения, приказных ноток, и в то же время грусти и боли, и жалости.

Женщина, казалось, сдалась и, опустив руки и голову, отступила на шаг, сжимая кулаки и словно борясь с подступающими слезами. Омега повернулся к монитору, глядя куда-то вниз, мимо стоявшей прямо перед ним девушки, туда, где должен был прятаться под консолью Доктор.

– Доктор, ты готов?

– Еще немного, – раздался сдавленный голос повелителя времени. – Еще минуту, я только настрою…

– НЕТ! – Доктор запнулся на полуслове, когда динамики ТАРДИС внезапно прорезал резкий низкий, почти рычащий женский голос, полный такой всепожирающей ярости и ненависти, что, казалось, сам воздух мог воспламениться от ее жара. – Ты не избавишься от меня так легко, Омега! Я не позволю тебе уйти с тем, что ты сделал! Слышишь, НЕ ПОЗВОЛЮ!

Раздался громкий треск, удар, картинка на мониторе моргнула и погасла, но звук остался. Доктор, взлохмаченный, как воробей, вынырнул из-под консоли, изумленно и тревожно воззрившись в пустую черную дыру экрана. Они услышали громкий крик, еще один удар, шум борьбы. Наконец, Омега снова заговорил сквозь какой-то непрекращающийся рев. Он запыхался, словно пытался удержать в руках разъяренного зверя, брыкавшегося и вырывавшегося из его хватки.

– Вытаскивай ее! Пока она не причинила вреда ни себе, ни мне! – крикнул он в микрофон.

– Я-я не могу, еще рано, я еще не закончил…

– Доктор, ВЫТАСКИВАЙ ЕЕ, ЧЕРТ ТЕБЯ ПОДЕРИ! – проревел вдруг другой, грубый, низкий, басовитый хриплый голос, в котором с трудом угадывались прежние интонации Омеги.

Доктор лихорадочно заозирался, словно надеялся найти выход рядом с собой. Взгляд его упал на Клару. Он вскинул руку в ее направлении так резко, что девушка подскочила, недоуменно глядя на указывающий на нее палец. 

– Клара! Встань туда и, когда я скажу, нажми тот рычаг! Быстро!

Не задумываясь, что делает и зачем, Клара перебежала на другой конец консоли и положила руки на указанный рычаг. Сердце колотилось у нее в груди, как перепуганная птица, грозя вот-вот вырваться. Круглыми от волнения глазами она наблюдала за тем, как Доктор нырнул под консоль. В тот же миг оттуда вырвался сноп искр, потянуло дымом. Доктор закашлялся и поднялся, отмахиваясь от серых клубов широкой ладонью.

– Синтия, ты слышишь меня? – между тем звучал голос Омеги. – Синтия, очнись! 

– Ты не уйдешь от меня в этот раз, Омега! – повторил все тот же высокий ненавидящий до глубины души голос. – Я, Вандекириан, воздам тебе по заслугам! Ты не уйдешь от справедливой расплаты, слышишь? Не уйдешь!

– Давай! – крикнул вдруг Доктор, и Клара поспешно надавила рычаг. Ручка стукнулась о панель консоли, брызнули искры, и она отшатнулась, закрывая лицо руками. ТАРДИС тряхнуло, снова взвыл своим пугающим, всепоглощающим басом Монастырский Колокол. Клара сползла на пол, зажмурившись и прижимая ладони к ушам, но это звук все равно пробирался в самое существо, звеня, казалось, уже изнутри. 

– Не уйдешь! Омега, ты не избавишься от меня!! – едва перекрывая этот шум, орал Вандекириан губами молодой женщины. – Я – Вандекириан, совесть Вселенной!!!

И как раз когда Кларе уже показалось, что вся эта какофония звуков разорвет ее изнутри, все прекратилось. Монастырский Колокол умолк мгновенно, словно задохнулся, так же как и все голоса. Повисла глубокая звенящая тишина. Клара осторожно приоткрыла один глаз. Затем другой. Консольную комнату наполнял белесый полупрозрачный дым, но за ним легко угадывался силуэт Доктора. Он, как и она сама, сидел на полу, а на руках его… лежала черноволосая женщина.

Клара медленно отомкнула уши, чувствуя легкую головную боль. Приподнявшись, на четвереньках подобралась поближе к Доктору. Он держал Синтию в руках, приобняв за плечи и положив ее голову себе на колени. Заметив движение рядом с собой, он поднял быстрый взгляд. В его глазах был легкий оттенок страха, но большая его часть мгновенно испарилась, как только он увидел Клару.

– Ты в порядке? – заботливо спросил он.

Она кивнула.

– Как она?

Доктор посмотрел в лицо женщины. Она была без сознания, очень бледна, на щеках выступил болезненный яркий румянец, но дышала она ровно и спокойно.

– Думаю, все будет в порядке, – облегченно ответил он. И, вдруг, словно вспомнив о чем-то важном, вскинул руку и потянулся к консоли.

– Омега? – позвал он и нетерпеливо повторил: – Омега!

Тишина. Связь была потеряна. 

Клара вздохнула.

– Он, может быть, никогда не узнает, что она жива и здорова, – сказала она с сожалением.

Доктор помотал головой.

– Я дам ему знать. Как-нибудь, – проговорил он, осторожно убрав локон волос с лица Синтии. Нежно и как-то по-отцовски.

Клара улыбнулась. Она смотрела в его лицо и впервые за все это время видела в нем черты прежнего Доктора. Каким бы он ни был – старым или молодым, серьезным или ребячливым, безответственным, увлеченным, бесшабашным или ворчливым, открытым или замкнутым – одно качество с ним оставалось всегда. Доктор был невероятно, бесконечно добр.

И это, пожалуй, годилось для якоря.


End file.
